


Not Such A Bad Day

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [88]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Cuddling, F/F, Oneshot, day 01, prompt 09, yumikuri, yuri fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Historia are roommates, so when Ymir gets home in a mood, Historia offers some cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Such A Bad Day

Since they were roommates, Ymir had always tried to remain as polite as she could. She kept her nasty opinions to herself, because Historia was honestly so adorable that her heart couldn’t take being mean. It also didn’t help that she had a massive crush on her. Way to make her life more difficult. There she was, crushing on her roommate, someone she had only met when they’d started living together. Ymir had placed an ad, and thankfully Historia had been the one to respond.

Ymir returned home from work, tired and grouchy. She had dealt with a lot of admin work, which she absolutely despised. So with an angry huff she stumbled into the lounge, dumped her bag and then plopped down on the couch. Historia stared at her, a perfect brow raised.

“Everything okay?”

Ymir rolled her eyes. “Fucking perfect. Can’t you see by my sunshine expression?”

Signing, Historia reached out to tap the space key on her laptop, pausing the latest episode of The 100. “Alright, what happened?”

Ymir slunk down on the seat. “Just work.”

“Rough day?”

“Mm.”

“Don’t wanna talk about it?”

Ymir nodded. “Mm-hm.”

Historia pressed play, and then she scooted closer and pressed to Ymir’s side. That move alone was enough to completely scramble Ymir’s brain. Heat crawled up along her neck, filling her cheeks until she knew she was blushing badly. Historia was staring at the TV, so she didn’t notice. She wound her arms around one of Ymir’s and rested against her shoulder, sighing.

“They are so in love,” she whispered. “Their subtle romance was written so well.”

Ymir swallowed. Historia’s soft chest pressed against her elbow. She was so warm and soft, and she smelt really nice and clean. Ymir leaned a little closer to smell her blonde hair, but caught herself because that was just really creepy. Historia wasn’t helping matters much, though.

“See?” Historia spoke up. Her blue eyes turned up to meet Ymir’s gaze. When she noticed Ymir’s blush, she gained a subtle one of her own. “Cuddling is nice.”

Ymir nodded slowly. “Sure.”

Historia turned away, but the image of her blush was burned into Ymir’s brain. She kept trying to swallow her nervousness down, but it was difficult. Historia was gorgeous and kind, and Ymir so badly wanted a chance with her. Inhaling shortly, Ymir bit into her tongue, then opened her mouth.

“T-tomorrow night, can we do this again?”

Historia glanced at her. “Cuddling?”

Ymir blushed harder. “Y-yeah, and watching something. A movie, or maybe the new Supergirl episode or something.”

Historia giggled at how flustered she was. Ymir felt the urge to disengage and run to her bedroom, and Historia leaned more heavily against her and Ymir could feel the heat of Historia’s stomach against her arm. She internally groaned.

“I’d like that,” Historia answered. “You’re really warm, Ymir. You’re nice to cuddle.”

 _Lord save me,_ Ymir prayed to herself, eyes closed. Historia giggled again, so Ymir simply allowed her to finish the show.

They cuddled for the rest of the evening. Ymir couldn’t sleep that night.


End file.
